Your Song
by eelevenses
Summary: And you can tell everybody this is your song. -based off Your Song by Elton John


Sam shivered in his arms. God, he must've been horrified. Not that Dean blamed him; he was a bit scared as well. John had left them in the Impala while he was on yet another hunting trip. Cold pierced their dry skin like an arrow. The silent darkness around along with Sam's ragged and frozen breath was the only thing Dean's eyes caught. Growls could be heard faintly, paired with distant screams of a man- _Dad, Dad, Dad...Mom's gone please not Dad..._- Sam tensed at the sound, resulting in Dean only holding him closer.

"Dean.." The younger's voice was quiet and shaken. More screams and snarls accompinied Sam's voice, causing him to stop mid-sentence.

"Shh..." Dean pressed his face into his brother's soft hair gently. "It's okay," He murmurred, "I'm here. I'll protect you. I sware to god I wont let anything so much as lay a single finger on you." That seemed to calm Sam down a tad, though he was still practically shivering with fright. An idea settled itself in the older's mind. It was a little crazy, but it was something. With a gulp, he began to sing quietly into Sam's head.

"And you can tell everybody this is your song," He paused as he saw Sam look up at him. "it might be quite simple but, now that it's done..." A smile was slowly blooming on Sam's face. "I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, how wonderful life is," Dean carefully kissed the top of his brother's head. "when you're in the world." He finished with a smile similar to the gigantic one spread across his brother's face.

"Scared now?" Dean's asked as he brushed off the embarrasment that still lingered in his mind. Sam laughed softly.

"Not really. Are you?" He replied.

"You kiddin' me?" His tone was playful, yet harsh, "Wasn't even scared to begin with."

"You sure-?" Sam teased gently. Dean smiled.

"Just shut up and get some shut eye, Sammy." And with that, the two crashed in the backseat, wrapped around eachother tightly.

**years later

Sam and Dean cruised down the rough, gravel covered road. Nothing but the sound of wind whipping past them, as Sam had the window rolled down. One of his hands rested outside the car, and the other was lazily intertwined with Dean's. Sam's head was near the window as well, causing his hair to flow behind him. When Dean glanced over at him, he couldn't help but laugh. He swore to god Sam was an actual puppy. Soon the sound of air passing by them grew tiresome.

"Music?" Dean questioned. Sam didn't verbally reply, but only gave a slight nod. With the radio now turned on, the overall mood of the car was lightened greatly. Everything seemed peacefully perfect. That is, until, a certain song came on.

Dean didn't realize he was humming it gently until it was too late. Sam slowly turned his head to glance at his brother. Though, Dean wasn't aware, as he was focused strictly on the road. The radio gently sang; 'I sat on the roof, and kicked off the moss. Well, a few of the verses have got me quite cross. But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song-'

"It's for people like you that keep it turned on." Dean began singing. "So excuse me forgetting but these things I do. You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue." Sam grinned and decided to join in.

"Anyway the thing is what I really mean, yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." Sam joined. They harmonized for a moment before Dean realized what he was doing. His cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck- good job, Dean. _He thought to himself.

"I-" Before Dean could get out any other word, Sam interrupted him.

"Your voice is great, you know." You could practically hear the smile in his tone. Dean's reply was soft, as he was obviously flustered.

"Shut up." His slightly freckled face was red.

"Whatever you say." And so Sam turned back to his window, and Dean continued speeding down the road.

**not long after the incident above

"Ah, Dean.." Sam panted. His tan form was flushed and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Dean, who was grinding onto him, was in a similar state.

"Y-Yeah, Sammy?" He managed to get out.

"Need-" His arms outstretched and wrapped around his brother's neck to pull him into a kiss. The two were a mess of teeth and tongues, their movements sloppy and uncordinated. Dean's mouth began to travel downwards a bit to nip and kiss at Sam's jaw.

"Love," He paused to suck a light mark, "you so much," Sam slightly grinned at the words.

"L-Love you, t-..!" The younger was interrupted by Dean giving a rather harsh bite to his neck. Sam honestly couldn't take this any longer. His hand moved South, and he began to undo Dean's belt.

"Wait!" Dean exclaimed. Sam cocked his head in confusion. "I gotta do something." Climbing off Sam, he reached for his box of tapes. After rummaging through it for a minute or so, he found what he was looking for. Once the tape was popped into the player, he waited for it to turn on.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words," Sam and Dean grinned in unison.

"C'mere, you dork." He pulled Dean back on top of him.

"How wonderful life is, while you're in the world."


End file.
